Scenario: World War 3 (Battle of Three Powers)
This is Hexarafi. It's my first scenario.This scenario has some surprising facts. The war will be started in Middle East, and Syria will be the first country join the war with Israel. After that, war happen between 3 powers, NATO(Western), BPO(UCASS/Eastern, and Islamic Block. |} World War 3 World War III (WWIII or WW3), was a global war lasting from 2021-2029. It involves the vast majority of the world's nations, including all of the great powers, eventually forming three military alliances: NATO, BPO and Muslim Alliance. It was started when President of Syria, Riad al-Asaad, declared war on Israel. US and NATO then sent support to Israel and declared war on Syria. Muslim countries took an action and support Syria. When the war in Middle East grew, some countries's leaders gathered in Beijing and forms an alliance called the Beijing Pact. War spread to Asia when North Korea declare war on South Korea, starting Second Korean War. First battle between 3 alliances in Western Iraq (al-Anbar), and Iran(after invade Iraq), US (after liberate Israel and invade Syria), and Turkey fought each other. Background Middle East 1. Israel-Palestine The conflicts between Israel and Palestine were endless, making other countries intervene in order to resolve this conflict and reconcile them. Various options of diplomacy for peace was conducted by the United States, NATO, and the UN, but it did not succeed. Conflicts between Israel and Palestine (Hamas) continued in 2018. After three months of fighting, Israel and Hamas declared a caesefire. However, the conflict was not over. After that, Islamophobic and Racism began to burst in United States, Europe, and Israel, especially after Donald Trump, famous for his Islamophobic campaign, continued his presidency term. Meanwhile, Palestine increased bilateral cooperation with Arab countries and Turkey. Hamas finally broke up, but the leader request Palestine must take Israeli territory and expel Israeli government from Middle East. Palestine agreed. Israel, in June 2021, embarked a mission to take Mosque al-Aqsa. Palestinians did not remain silent, they were against Israel and united to protect their mosque. Israel began to be overwhelmed but launched missiles at Gaza and West Bank. Even then the Palestinians still didn't give up. Other countries decided to give Israel or Palestine support. Israel invaded other territories of Palestine quite easily and launched more missiles to Palestinian territory. Palestine and Arab countries began to get angry and furious. Palestine launched missile into Israel, killing two civilians. Israel and Western World denounced the Palestinians. In the peak of anger, Israel, on July 24, 2021, were conducting a massive genocide of the Palestinians. 1,500 people were killed. The Arab world, Turkey, Iran, and other Muslim countries strongly condemned Israeli action. Other countries such as Russia, China, and South Africa also condemned this, even European countries, which incidentally were "friends" of Israel were also very critical of Israel. However, although some of their populations were against Israel, the United States remained on the Israeli side and defended them. The conflict between the Arab nations and Israel began to heat up, President of Syria, Riad al-Asaad, said as quoted by WorldNews, "نحن مستعدون لمهاجمة اسرائيل ولحماية القدس من أيدي الصهاينة." "We are ready to attack Israel and protect Jerusalem from the hands of the Zionists." Knowing this Syria began increasing their military activity, prompting Israel to ask the United States to form an alliance. America agreed but inferred that the alliance must form in September. Israel accepted the proposal. Meanwhile, Palestine started an alliance with Syria. 2. Syria I'n 2011, civil conflict in Syria involving the government, the opposition, Kurds, and ISIS terrorists. They eventually fought and the conflicts resulted in the Syrian Civil War.' Some countries also intervened in this war against ISIS. The long conflict led to the Syrian population to leave the country. Most of them evacuated and sought new lives in Europe, this resulted in the migrant crisis in Europe. I'n 2018, ISIS finally officially surrendered,' the leader of ISIS Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi was captured by coalition parties and executed. 1 year later, the Government, the opposition and Kurdish rebels decided to choose the path of peace. The Syrian government, the Syrian opposition and Kurdish rebels supported by the United States, Russia, the European Union and the United Nations signed an agreement in Aleppo. As a result, the general election of Syria was formed, held in Syria to elect a new president and the new president given the right to determine its constitution. Meanwhile, the Kurds, finally officially free, united with Iraqi Kurdistan to become the Republic of Kurdistan. Both leaders from the different factions, Bashar al-Assad and Riad al-Asaad competed for the presidency. Riad al-Asaad, leader of the opposition decided to run for president after recovering from injury. Bashar al-Assad did not want to lose, wanting to keep his post as president of Syria. The refugees returned to the country to determine the next president in elections. Elections were held in late 2019, and Riad al-Asaad surprisingly won the election by gaining 51% while 49% for Bashar al-Assad. Bashar was very disappointed with this result. February 2020, Riad al-Asaad was officially sworn in as president. At first, he managed to lift the Syrian economy and improve some infrastructure but after that, he finally made a statement about the provisions of Islam being quite contrary to the law of the West. He also strongly supported the Palestinians for independence and did not recognize Israel's sovereignty. He then established a demilitarized zone in the Golan Heights, the border between Syria and Israel. He denounced Israel as a terrorist state, especially after Islamophobia spreading in Israel and''' the Western world, he condemned everyone against Islam. Shortly thereafter, the conflict between Israel and Palestine. Syria fully supports Palestine as a brother. They condemned Israel over the attacks carried to Palestine. And in the end, Israel launched a large scale genocide to the Palestinians. '''Syria also condemned Israel. They provide some supplies and assistance to the Palestinians and eventually formed an alliance with the Palestinians, Jordan, Iraq, Egypt, Lebanon, and Saudi Arabia. Asia In Asia, there was Second Korean War. 1. The Koreans Since North Korea was led by Kim Jong-un, NK was the "dangerous nation", they continued to threaten its neighbor, South Korea. Meanwhile North Korea was building its military, the South continued their economy. (Will add more later). Europe North America South America Africa Pacific/Oceania Road to the war 1. Syrian Civil War Participants: *Syrian Government **''Supported by:'' Russia, Iran, Hezbollah. *Syrian Opposition **''Supported by:'' Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Jordan *Kurdish Rebels **''Supported by:'' United States, NATO *ISIS Result: *ISIS has collapsed, their leaders are executed. *Peace talks between participants in Treaty of Aleppo. The Syrian Civil War was a multi-sided armed conflict with international interventions taking place in Syria. The unrest grew out of the 2011 Arab Spring protests, and escalated to armed conflict after President Bashar al-Assad's government violently repressed protests calling for his removal. The war was being fought by the Syrian Government, a loose alliance of Syrian Arab rebel groups, the Syrian Democratic Forces, Salafi jihadist groups (including al-Nusra Front) and the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL). All sides received substantial support from foreign actors, leading many to label the conflict a proxy war waged by the regional and world major powers. Wikipedia, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syrian_civil_war Syrian Civil War] The war resulted in peace talks between participants of war in Treaty of Aleppo and surrender of ISIS. Bashar regime fell in election after lost by Riad al-Asaad, former leader of opposition. Generally, the war finished in stalemate. Course of the war The beginning (2021) Main articles: Operation Liberation, Second Korean War, Third Sino-Japanese War, Second Iran-Iraq War. The war started when Riad al-Asaad declared war on Israel on 19 August 2021. Syrian troops invade Golan Heights with the code-name "Mission Golan". Israel responded with placing their troops in Golan. The fighting was quite fierce. Syria, after forming an alliance with Lebanon and Jordan, launched a surprise attack through the Mount of Hermon. After 8 days of fighting, Syria finally occupied the Golan Heights. When the battle, some nations and organization took an action. Palestine, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Lebanon, and Egypt supported Syria and later declared war on Israel. On the other side, the United States, followed by Canada, declared war on Syria and later their allies. Meanwhile, the United Nations declared world emergency. After losing Golan, Israel became angry and attacked Lebanon, yet after they touched River of Litani, Muslim Alliance were doing a counter attack to Israel and took back occupied area of Lebanon. Syria, Lebanon, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, and Egypt formed an alliance named the Islamic Alliance, soon after Iraq, Libya, Algeria, Morocco, Tunisia, Qatar, Yemen, and Oman joined the alliance. Iraq, Libya, Algeria, and Morocco later declared war on Israel. They planned a military operation to invade Israel, code-named "''Operation Liberation''". Meanwhile, while nations fought each other in the Middle East, China invited some countries to Beijing. Later, China, with North Korea, Iran, Cuba, Venezuela, Uganda, South Africa, Serbia, Kazakhstan, Vietnam, and many more, formed an alliance called the Greater Union, or officially, the Beijing Pact Organization. Russia was also invited, but they didn't join the pact. After the organization was formed, China started to threaten other nations, they said their allies would do their work. North Korea continued to build nuclear and continued to mobilize its troops. Iran also started to mobilize their troops. But, most other countries, except for some Asian nations (Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, Philippines) didn't realize their activity, they only saw the then-active war in the Middle East. Back to Middle East, Syria have already made their decision, and after success to defend Lebanon from Israel's Invasion, they push their troops to territory of Israel. Not only is Syria joining, but also other nations like Egypt, Lebanon, Jordan, and Saudi Arabia, helping Syria to "liberate Palestine from the Zionists". And then, in Asia, tensions grew up in Korean Peninsula, after some minor shooting incidents happened in DMZ. Supreme Leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-un, finally declared war on South Korea, quickly took small cities in near DMZ. China started to back North Korea by send naval troops to support NK, and then South Korea declared war on China. SK also asked some supports to the world. United States accepted and some carriers to Japan and prepare their troops. Japan also supported and declared war on NK. For only 2 days, NK-Chinese troops captured Inch'on. Japanese ships suddenly destroyed, and China was suspected do this. Tension between them grew up, making the two nations declared war each other to their opponent. End of The Battle Aftermath References Category:Battle of Three Powers